<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>二十一夜春 Jeno by cccxs7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615390">二十一夜春 Jeno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7'>cccxs7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二十一夜春的第二夜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>二十一夜春 Jeno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今晚的演出很精彩哦”你举起酒杯，对坐在沙发上的jeno说到。<br/>他举起酒杯回敬你，“承蒙宝贝你的夸奖，只不过是露了个腹肌”<br/>“可是我吃醋了该怎么办呢”你装作生气的样子。<br/>“那我们就再来一次吧，好久都没熟悉你的身体了，我都有点陌生了”他站了起来，坏笑着说到。<br/>“放心，我的朋友他说他很想你哦”<br/>他解开了领带，还有一粒粒纽扣，和今天的演出一样，又是那完美的腹肌。<br/>你蹲了下去，一双手急不可耐地抽开了他的皮带，牙齿咬上他的裤链，缓缓帮他拉开。<br/>“还是这样啊，尺寸可观哦”你还是像老样子，一上一下用手帮他套弄着，但这只是前戏。<br/>李帝努的手悄悄从胸衣的边沿钻进去，火热的大掌亲密地覆上你的柔软，然后他用食指抵上你的乳尖轻轻旋弄，那樱红的乳头早已经挺立起来，此时在他指下越来越坚硬。<br/>他满意地勾起唇，轻喃了声“你也一样，还是这么敏感啊”<br/>他就这么翻过手掌，用食指和中指夹住那坚硬如豆的乳头，一下一下地拽动。而另一只大手一推，将罩住你的柔美的胸衣推到锁骨上，让两颗颤动的水灵灵的小白兔完全裸露在他的眼前，听见你的轻喃声，他眸色一深，俯下头，含住早已敏感地竖立起来的乳头，用唾液润滑着轻轻咬动，一只大手却仍然不停地狠狠捏着你雪白的凸起。<br/>你的身子掠过一阵轻颤，不自觉地拱起身子，将两只更加高耸地雪白的送入他的手中口里。<br/>“不要，太痒了啊jeno”你的嗓子几乎发不出声音来了，一波波好久没有感受过的巨大颤栗潮水般在你身体里漫过，好久没和他这么欢愉过了。<br/> 开始的时候李帝努的动作尚轻柔，可是你的那对丰盈实在柔美的让人想吞噬。<br/>他的动作慢慢狂暴起来，雪白柔嫩的汝房上留下他肆虐的痕迹，到处都是瘀青的齿印和红色的掐痕。<br/> 李帝努还是没玩够，他俯下身，双手占有性地一把扣住你的两只乳房，开始反复地揉搓着，火热的嘴也不放过你，一点点啃咬着你的胸部和小腹。<br/> “嘶”一声，李帝努抽出一只手将你最后的屏障—那条内裤也除掉了，上身被他的嘴热烈的攻击着，你已是昏昏沉沉，但你还是敏感地感觉到自己最后的城池也已被攻陷了。<br/>你的身子一紧，本能地想合上双腿，可是双腿又被他狠狠掰开，“别动啊宝贝，会让你更爽的，再等等哦”<br/>你除了能左右摆动却一点也动弹不得，你摆动着身子，口里呜咽出声，好久没被安抚过的你此时面部已经潮红如桃。<br/>李帝努赤裸着身子低着头目光一眨不眨地盯住你敞开的腿间的秘密花园，他的目光深沉闪亮，已熏染了浓重的情欲。<br/>他伸出一只手将你的大腿向后按，让你的大腿敞的更开，完全把你的密处敞露在他的眼前。可他又好像想到了什么，<br/>“居然这么久都没一起了，帮我口吧”又是那个坏笑，<br/>“你好烦人啊”你不满极了<br/>“我帮你加深一下今晚的映象，我可不烦人”<br/>男性的阴茎硬起来的时候会有前液渗出，腥膻的气味将你包围，虽说也不是第一次了，但你想想还是挺刺激的。<br/>你半垂下眼睫，慢慢凑近那根巨大的东西。你玫瑰色的嘴唇亲吻上伞状的龟头，稍带咸味的黏腻前液蹭在李帝努形状姣好的唇瓣上，又被你自己探舌舔净。<br/>给李帝努口交对你来说一定很困难，他的尺寸实在是太可观了。<br/>瞧你这副不知所措吞咽不下的模样，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。热烫的呼吸轻洒在阴茎上，燎得人心头起火。李帝努不着声色地动了动喉结，抚上了你后脑勺的手微微施力，小半截性器顶开嘴唇滑入了你的口腔，又湿又热的环境令他爽得头皮发麻。<br/>“嘶……宝贝啊。”李帝努鼓励性地摸了摸身前你的脸，“虽然好久不见但你还真是棒啊。”<br/>你艰难地动了动口腔，柔软的舌头绕着性器转了半圈就被迫停下。你嘴里含着那样一根粗大的东西没法说话，只好抬眼去看李帝努，好像在用盛着水雾的黑宝石般的眼睛问：“你不是说口一下就可以了吗？”<br/>“……再深一点，我的宝贝。”李帝努有意忽视你眼里的疑惑，捏着你的下巴往里送。肉棒压着了舌根，你也是无奈，他什么脾气你也不是第一次见了。<br/>李帝努舒爽地喟叹出声，他突然将他的阴茎抽出，将你翻了个面。<br/>李帝努轻松的找到了你的敏感点，他一下一下冲撞着那一个敏感点，每次都惹得你一阵阵呻吟，可就在你高潮时，李帝努却总是故意放慢动作，你不满的用脚踢了踢李帝努，用眼神恶狠狠的警告他“快一点嘛”<br/>“可是我怕太坏会干坏你啊我的小宝贝?”<br/>“我第一次认识你啊，放心，我还是可以接受的”<br/>李帝努加快了速度，一下一下冲撞，你被他的动作刺激的不禁再次发出了呻吟，你的呻吟一下一下地刺激着李帝努。李帝努身下的动作不禁加快。“je……jeno”<br/>没想到他居然这么猛你伸手抓住李帝努的的衣角，苦苦哀求道：“不……要……不要了………………我真的…嗯哪……受不了了……哈嗯啊……”。<br/>李帝努摸着你的背，在你耳边安抚“没事，很快的。放松一点，我马上射了”<br/>李帝努再次狠狠的干了起来！每一次干都干的特别彻底，拔出来只剩龟头还在体内又狠狠的整个插进去。<br/>“嗯……太……太深了！啊……哈…”白浊先从你的身下流出。<br/>“宝贝这就射了？怎么没等我一起啊。老公不开心了哦。”<br/> 又过了几次的进出，你感受到了他终于有了收手的想法，最后一发，他并没有选择内射，浑浊的白色沾到了你的睫毛上，你的脸上。<br/>“烦死了，我明天还有拍摄呢”你喃喃说到，李帝努吻了吻你眼下的痣，<br/>“对不起啦”他将你搂紧怀里，你听着他有力的心跳声，困意席卷上头……<br/>“This is the second night.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>